Honey Queen
| affiliation = Trump Siblings | occupation = Pirate | jva = Megumi Hayashibara | bounty = 7,800,000 | dfbackcolor = DBA6E4 | dftextcolor = 461B7E | dfname = Toro Toro no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Liquid | dftype = Logia }} Honey Queen is a member of the Trump Siblings. She appeared first in the [[Clockwork Island Adventure|second One Piece movie]]. Appearance Honey Queen is an attractive, tall, slender woman with wavy blonde hair, which she ties into two pigtail buns. In her first appearance, she was taking a bath in a tub that was hoisted on the front of her ship. However, while giving chase to the Straw Hat Pirates, she wore revealing yellow clothes with a purple fur coat with pink spots on it. She also wears red high-heels and a fishnet stocking over her right leg. Gallery Personality She first appeared naked in a bathtub on the top of her ship for all her crew and there enemys to see. She also told Boo Jack to "reward" her opponents for surviving their initial encounter in a sarcastic manner. she like the other members of the crew is very cruel sinking the theif brothers ship when luffy says hill be the pirate king and kidnapping Nami as a suviner for there capten even going so far has to joke about how fun it will be to watch him do things to her hinting at a some what pervertad side. She lacks both courage and loyalty, as when her siblings are losing, she chooses to flee, rather than fight on any further. This proves that (despite her superior defense as a Logia-class Devil Fruit user) she does not share the same lack of fear like the other users of the same class. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Honey Queen ate the Devil Fruit Toro Toro no Mi, a Logia-class fruit that allows her to alter into some unknown kind of liquid. Her liquid-based Logia appears to be incapable of causing mass destruction, and is easy for capture in air-tight containers. Oddly, even though Devil Fruits transform the user's clothes along with their body, she always leaves her clothes behind when she transforms into liquid. thaw it shoud be noted only her cout actully gets left be hind her main close that actuly tuch her body actully do turn with her. Basically, Honey Queen uses her powers for faster travel by flowing like liquid through pipes. She also launched a wave of liquid at Sanji to knock him off the hot-air balloon. weapons thaw honey queen relise mostly on her devil fruit powers she does trow bomes to sing the thief brothers ship. others thaw she wasn't mutch of a fighter with out her fruit powers or even with them really was fat enoth to run on top of Boo Jack will he was rolling to use him as a raft imply she is in good shape and can run seep and stamina well above an average person her age. being an officer of the crew she had athority over the lower ranking members of the crew. History Past Sometime in the past, Honey Queen ate the Toro Toro no Mi, and joined the Trump Siblings. Movie 2 She and Boo Jack first appear at the beginning of the movie when the straw hats are captured by the thief bothers. they and there crew sell over to steal the ship. honey queen is taking a bathe(eitch devil fruit users seem to be able to do despite the weakness to water) in a tub supended on the figer head of the ship. sanji complements on her bueaty. when the crew demands there ship back she cowlly says she's never seen it. soon after {boo jack]] then ask them a ridle who would be the next pirate king. to witch she remarks the riddles to easy.when luff says hill be the pairet king instead of bear kinghoney orders there crew to attack. of coures there easly defeat after witch boo jack joins the fight and badly damages the ship. ossuop gets scared and trys to run using and one of his dials to send the ship speeding away. but honey gueen follows them using boo jack as a raft and throws bombs onto the ship blowing it to pease.they then kidnapped Nami say she'd make a nice suviner for there capiten. even going so far has to joke about how fun it would be to watch him do things to her. she's later seen presenting her to bear king who is maze merised by how beutful she is and ask her to marrie him. she is later seen playing poker with nami and the rest of the mager members when she said she's going to take a look around. nami acusse her of running away because she owes her so much money then jokingly ask if she was going to pay her back with her body when she turns into her water form and leafs throw a pipe. she then finds the straw hates trying to reach the casle with a lift.she see's them and emerges from a pipe(mutch to sajins joy) after witch She told Boo Jack to "reward" her opponents for surviving their initial encounter in a sarcastic manner. after he engeres sanji she use her powers to nock him of the lift with a powerful gust of water. she and boo jack take him to the bear king. when the straw hats began to tryof over the tromp siblings she attemps to flee trow a pipe but nami heads to the other end and traps her in a jare. Trivia * Every member of Bear King's crew has both an animal and a card based theme. Honey Queen was based on a Bee and the card the Queen - a reference to the "Queen Bee". * Honey Queen is the first known female to have eaten a Logia-class Devil Fruit, although both her and her fruit are non-canon to the series. * Strangely, when she is shown bathing in her tub, she doesn't show weakness from being in the water.yay oddly enoph Kalifa wass seen doing the same thing. its possible in both case the bathe were just to shallow as its be stated the water must be atleast wast deep to afet them. References Site Navigation ca:Honey Queen de:Honey Queen es:Honey Queen fr:Honey Queen Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Trump Siblings Category:Non-Canon Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda